Harold Briner
Harold Briner (Born January 13 1959) Is The Husband Of To His Wife Wendy Briner And The Father Of To His Twin-Daughters Of Sarah Elizabeth Briner {Who Gets Very Exhausted And Born With Down-Syndrome) And The Oldest Daughter Emily Jean Briner ( Who Gives Him A Very Hard Time) And The Brother To His Sister Jana Stump. His catchphrase was "Do not Talk To Her She's On The Computer," And You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Sarah in danger." About Father of Emily Jean tragically Giving Him Very Hard Time From Upstairs On Second Floor,and Sarah Briner tragically Gets Exhausted And Born With Down-Syndrome, Family Life Through his marriage to Wendy Briner, he had two Twin daughters His Father Don passed away in November 2015. In 2019, he and Wendy separated. Quotes * "She Won't Talk Because You Didn't Wake Her Up Emily Jean. You Know Sarah She Never breaks The House Rules." * "That's Your Last Warning You are Not To Talk To Sarah That Way. I Want You To Go Over There And Say You're Sorry. She Can't Hear You Go Say You're Sorry For Talking The Way You Did. She Didn't Hear You Look How Far She Is! I Still Want You To Go Over To Sarah And Tell Her You're Sorry For Your Behavior." * "That's Not Sarah's Fault. If You'd Talked To Her That Way When You Were Supposed To Emily Jean. You Wouldn't Have This Problem!!!." * "I Tried To Reassure Her That Sarah Was Gonna Be Okay." * "Emily Jean!!!!! What Do You Think You're Doing, If you're Gonna Get Stuck Out There And I'm Gonna Have To Get You Before Your Sister Does, Get Back Here I Said Get Back Here Now Stop!!!! You Take One Move Emily Jean Don't You Dare If you Talk To Your Sister That Way Are you Listening to Me? Don't Talk To Your Sis. Emily Jean!!!! You Just Walk Away from Your Sister And Get Right Back Here, Emily Jean. That's Right. You are In Big Trouble Young Lady." * "What Possible Excuse Do You Have For Talking To Your Sister That Way Like That." * "None of Which Is Any Excuse for Talking To Your Sister That Way." * "We'll Deal With What She Did But You Did Is Wrong Too." * "Do not Talk To Her She's On The Computer Time." *Emily Jean You Can't Let Sarah Play With Your Hot Dogs It Has Too Manny Hot Dogs She Could Choke On You Have To Be Extra Careful Around Sarah This Room Has To Be Dining Table Safe Emily Jean You Have To Clear Up Everything." * "It Quite Frankly Should Have Been Nipped In The Bud An Awful Ten Years Ago Is That Sarah's Fault No It Isn't Sarah's Twenty-Three Years Old I'm Kind Of Still Deal with Her In A This Situation." * "Hey That's Not Nice". * "I Was Afraid She Was Gonna Wake Sarah Up." * "Sarah Has Come Here To Live With Us And We Will Be A Happy Family Listen To Me I Got Us A It Will Makes Us A Much Happier Family And When She's Gone She'll Still Be Doing The Same Things". * "Oh Sarah No I Think It's Nicer And Nicer That You Made Familys With Them You're Cute It's Your Sister I'm Mad At". * "Look It I'm Not Really Upset With Your Sister Sarah Anyway She's Still Doing Right Thing By Come To Us For A Month, And I'm Really Disppointed In You Too I Look To See If You Push Your Sister At The Stairs Well On Your Facebook Page You Posted A Status In The Year Of 2012 And Called Your Sister's Name, Emily Jean When You Put Something Online It's No Longer Private Your Sister Sarah Can See It And You Know My Rule You Can't Use The Internet To Be Insulting Or Call Sarah's Name I Know It's Terrible But That's No Excuse To Be Bad To Someone Online Or Anywhere". * "Our Sarah Needs To Rest After Cheerleading Comppetition And You Need To Go Upstairs And Get Ready For Bed". *"You Can't Take The Phone Of Your Sisters Away From Her Emily Jean Even Taking The Phone Of Your Sisters From Her Seems Unfair You Always Have The Choice To Come To Me You Know That." * "Exactly You Need To Do That With Your Sister Sarah And Everybody Else." * Emily Jean When Sarah Have Intenion To Help You You Don't Talk To Her That Way And You Know Sarah, She Never Breaks The Rules." * "What Was That All About You Totally Talk To Sarah That Way From Downstairs And Making Her Feel Pretty Bad Sit Down Now That Was Just Bad Thing To Do Why Would You Talk Your Sister That Way Why You Don't You Are Sitting There Talking That Way I Pulled You Both Apart You Know What Emily Jean, You Have To Admit What You Did Was Wrong And You Talk To Your Sister That Way There Was No Sorrys No Nothing You Did It Like You Didn't Even Care. We Will Deal With That And We Will Deal With Her. And Right Now I'm Dealing With You I Don't Like This The Way How You To Talk Your Sister Nicely I Think You Need To Apologize To Sarah For Your Behavior I'll Let You Know If You're Ready To Come Out From Your Bedroom And Behave Yourself Please." * "Now Hold On A Minute, Emily Jean There's No Excuse In Wanting To Ride This Electric Scooter It's Not For You And Right Now It's For Sarah And You Wouldn't Even Be Able To Reach The Brakes." * "Let Go Of Sarah's Cell Phone Are You Ten Years Old? Then Stop It." * "Emily Jean, Don't Fit Into It." * "You Can't To Be In Your Sister's Room Emily Jean Even To Be In Your Sister's Room Seems Unfair, You Always To Have The Choice To Come To Me You Know That." * "Sarah, I Know How You Do Feel That Way And Who Knows Maybe It'll Find It's Way Back To Us Somehow." * "Well Maybe That's How Sarah Felt When You're Talking To Her That Way." * "You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Sarah in danger." * "Em Jean, I Don't Want You Keep Looking At Your Sister Sarah I've Got Strong Words With Her Too Anyway And Right Now Because You're Not Listening To Me When I Asked You To And I'm Going To Tell Your Sister Sarah How Important It Is For The Rest Of Your Life, You're Not Talking That Your Sister Sarah's Creatng Things And You're Not Helping Happy Healthy So Well-Behaved Sarah, And Now That's Why She Always Have The Choice Come To Us Right Away By To Ask For Help." * "When Sarah Just Arrived Home From Her Cheer Practice And It Was So Important That She Didn't Do Everything Wrong With Us Because She Can Have Day Off On Her Own And She Can't Be Overruled A Sister All The Time." * "Em Jean, You're Gonna Be About A Step Behind If You Keep Bothering Your Sister Sarah When She's Still Sleeping, I Don't Want You To Be In Your Sister Sarah's Room Anymore, You Don't Act Like That In Your Sister Sarah's Room You Wanna Act Like That Come Out, You Don't Have A Choice I'll Tell You Again. Find Something To Do And Don't To Be In Sarah's Room. No, Just Stay In Your Room." * "They Were Finding A Grown-Ups Before You Came Along. You Know, You Can Only Help Sarah When She Want Some Help. And That Yelling Sarah's Name Is Very Loud You Must Be Extra More Careful And Not Yell It In Anybody's Ears Or It Can Hurt Them." * "Em Jean You Have To Take This Nail Dryer Back To The Upstairs At Once And You Have To Apologize To Your Sister Sarah." * "You Know What Em Jean You Need To Settle Down And Behave Yourself Right Now Please." * "Sarah, You And I Need To Talk For A Minute. That Must Have Been Too Scary, Is It? And I'm Real Sorry This Happened After We've Been Kept Blaming The Behavior On You. And Be A Sister Is An Good Way To Deal With You And Your Feelings. I Understand That, And Some Of The Other Girls Feel Pretty Bad By What Makes You Really Mad Be A Sister, Now It's Your Favorite Thing That What You Still What To Do And Helping Us Is About Working Together As Family Why Do You Come To Close Mom's House On Weekdays And Spend Much Time With Your Family. We Can Do Our Best Unless We All Work Together, Okay. And It's Your Sister Em Jean That I'm Really Disappointed In Her." * "Em Jean, You Too Big To Roughhouse Like This With Your Sister Sarah Now, You're Not Nine Years Old Anymore You Need To Find Some New Stuff To Do That You Were Love That's What A Good Host Does When Your Sister Sarah Comes To Live...Maybe I Need To Be A Better Family Too Em Jean." * "You See The Stuff That You're Doing There In The Living Room With Your Sister, It's Not Acceptable, Do You Understand Me The Pick Yourself Upstairs Please."